Transport-inators of Doooom!
|image= Transport-Inators of Doom gameplay with Agent P.png |caption= Playing "Transport-Inators of Doom" as Perry. |developer=Unity |publisher=Disney Interactive Studios |platform=Windows 2000/XP/Vista and Windows 7 support Mac OS X 10.3.9 |release=April 2, 2010 |genre=Minigames |rating=ESRB: E |video=9Jfqi1OGD44 }} Phineas and Ferb in the Transport-inators of Doom! is a free, online Phineas and Ferb game on the Disney XD website. In it, the player controls Ferb and Agent P as they make their respective ways through 9 levels for each character that set inside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Story Prologue Mom has left Phineas and Ferb a "huge list of chores" to do. In order to get the list completed faster, they decide to build teleporters. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, looking for a Peglegged Hemisphingus to complete his Official Tri-State Area Bird Watching Sticker Book, notices the teleporters and zaps one with a Duplicat-inator to copy it just as Phineas is going through it, inadvertently teleporting Phineas into his building. Ferb grabs a plunger and follows after his brother. After Tutorial Level Agent P kicks his way through a window and into the DEI building, where Doofenshmirtz locks him inside a cage (which he is mass producing). He explains that the teleporters ("Transport-inators of Doom") will allow how to produce more evil inventions, which he calls "Evil 2.0." Perry puts his hand in a teleportor, his hand then comes out of another teleporter and grabs the key near it to free himself. Seeing Perry escape Doofenshmitz escapes through a teleporter with Perry in pursuit. After Level 3 Phineas wonders seeing the cages that are platypus-size and continues to look for Ferb in the building while Ferb follows him a minute later. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is angry that Agent P escapes his platypus-sized cage factory and decided to activate his Conveyor Belts of Chaos-inator. After Level 6 Doofenshmirtz taunts Agent P that he's almost finish building 10,000 Transport-inators. Meanwhile, Phineas tries to look for a map that he presses a button at a computer terminal, activating the building's Freeze-inator freeze rays and setting off its intruder alert, causing Doofenshmirtz's security robots to capture Phineas and put him in a force field cage. Level 9 Ferb successfully locates the three switches to reconstruct the bridge between Phineas's cage and the exit, disabling the cage and allowing he and his brother to successfully escape, although they do not see each other. Level 10 Agent P overcomes Dr. Doofenshmirtz firing a Freeze-inator at him to first disable his two Transport-inator production lines, and then use a well-placed transport-inator to turn the Freeze-inator against Doofenshmirtz, freezing him and knocking him backwards into an infinite transport-inator loop to defeat him and Evil 2.0. Epilogue Phineas and Ferb are reunited in their backyard, and Perry joins the boys shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still stuck in the infinite loop, looking for someone to help him break it. Gameplay Ferb and Agent P control mostly the same with a few minor differences. The main difference is that Ferb can use his rocket boots to perform a double jump, while Agent P has a glider that allows him to glide. Along the way, each encounters a series of robotic enemies; cleaning robots require only one hit to defeat them, while security robots will charge when you get close to them and take two hits to defeat. On each level, there are also anywhere from 100 to 400 gears or O.W.C.A. badges to collect, although it is not necessary to do so. There are three types of power-ups in the game: a magnet that attracts nearby gears or badges towards you; a lightning bolt icon that turns Ferb or Agent P invincible and allows them to instantly defeat any enemies they touch; and a red stop sign, which stops all of the robots from moving for a limited time. There are also several TV monitors that appear in both versions of each level. If you press enter in front of it, you will get a tip or comment from someone depending on the character you are using. For Ferb, the people on the monitor are Isabella, Ginger, and Milly. For Perry, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz will appear. Songs The game features instrumental versions of a wide selection of songs from Season 1, most of which must be unlocked by finding the hidden CD in each of the game's 19 levels. * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or S'Winter for the holiday edition- title screen and menus * One Good Scare - Level 10 (Bonus Music Player must be off) * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day - during invincibility power-up * Phinedroids and Ferbots - during stoppage power-up Unlocked via hidden CDs * My Chariot * Chains on Me * Ready for the Bettys * The Ballad of Badbeard * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. * He's a Bully * Ain't Got Rhythm * Busted * F-Games * Backyard Beach * Shooting Star Milkshake Bar * Impress My Professor * History of Rock * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother * My Nemesis * Perry the Platypus (song) * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) * S'Winter * Gitchee Gitchee Goo Background Information * Starting in late November 2010, the graphics of the game were given a special look for Christmas. Among the graphical additions include snow falling in the stages, Perry wearing a Santa Claus hat, and Ferb wearing reindeer antlers and a candy cane for a weapon. As of January 6, 2011, the holiday look disappeared, but is available by going to the setup menu and turning on "Holiday". * Several of the elements of this game are similar to that of the popular video game Portal. * On level 9, it is possible for Ferb to jump onto the platform that Phineas is stuck on, though he does not acknowledge the fact that you are there. Continuity * Doofenshmirtz steals another invention from Phineas and Ferb. ("Undercover Carl") * Doofensmhirtz speaks whale again. ("Perry Lays an Egg") * Doofenshmirtz says "Platypii". ("Greece Lightning") * Doofenshmirtz says "Your shoe's untied--psych!!" again. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * Doofenshmirtz says "My Spaghetti!". ("At the Car Wash") * Doofenshmirtz says "When in comes to havoc, no one wrecks like me!". ("Flop Starz") * Doofenshmirtz says "Como se dice" (Spanish for "How do you say" or "How is it said)". ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") *Many pictures of different episodes are seen throughout the game. **Young Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Balloony as well as Balloony floating away. ("The Chronicles of Meap") **A picture of Perry tackling Doofenshmirtz. ("The Flying Fishmonger") **A picture of Doofenshmirtz with the pigeons. ("Tree to Get Ready") **A picture of Doofenshmirtz with the giant-robotic-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingies. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") **A picture of Doofenshmirtz and some back-up dancers from "Impress my Professor". ("Oil on Candace") **A picture of Doofenshmirtz looking evil and about to press the button of the De-lovenator as well as a scene from "Happy Evil Love Song". ("Chez Platypus") **A picture Agent P and Doofenshmirtz eating popcorn. ("Greece Lightning") **A picture of Doofenshmirtz seeing the white mouse running to charge his Deflate-inator. ("The Fast and the Phineas") **A picture of Agent P and Doofenshmirtz having a tea party. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (uncredited) External Links * "Transport-Inators of Doom!" on the U.S. Disney XD website * "Transport-Inators of Doom!" on the U.S. Disney Channel website Category:Real World games Category:Games